Music
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: But Darling, in the end you haft to save yourself. Because everybody's to busy saving themselves." BrittanyXAlvin SimonXJeanette TheodoreXEleanore I suck at summary's* Please Read! And Please Review!
1. Rap Boy

**Just a quick note before the story. I'm new on Fan fiction and this is my first story. The summery is Alvin's life before he's a singer and how Brittany has depression. Also All the Chipettes are sister they don't know till later in the story, the same with the Chipmunks! Oh yeah and Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are HUMAN in this story! Just saying :)**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 1

Homework Rush

I, yes cheer captain Beautiful Blond with my dazzling golden locks and brown eyes. Perfect weight and all. I was getting ready for school.

I am in 10th grade and I love this school I have a perfect life healthy beautiful rich parents nothing in my life in bad at all.

I got out of bed and went to my closet and glanced at my clothes I really need to go shopping I mean when was the last time I went shopping anyway? 1 day ago? I picked out a cute very very short mini skirt and a shirt that showed my tummy, I put on high heels and graved my 500 hundred dollar purse. I glanced at the clock I smiled to myself now time to leave.

I ran down stairs and graved an apple and went out the door. I graved my car keys to my 2011 Mustang Yes it was September 15 of 2011. I turned on my car glancing around as I drove mocking people I mean am I the only pretty one in the world?

I walked out of my car passing the looser Alvin he was doing homework in a panicked sort of way.

Why didn't the dork do it before? I smiled and said "Alvin, Alvin, Alvin, doing homework when its due in ten minutes. How wrong of you." I smiled it was a cold smile. He looked up at me "What do you want Vanessa?" I raised my eyebrows pretending to be shocked.

"What would make you think I wanted something from you rapper boy?" I said pointing my fingers to the poster of Lil Wayne and Eminem.

He stared at me and muttered "At least I want to be something when I grow up Mrs. Queen."

"Sharp must Alvin. At least I do-don't always chock." I smiled when I said that he looked down I cut him well. Good. I ripped off the picture of Lil Wayne and Eminem and ripped it up into pieces and then snapped my fingers as the bell rang. He looked the ripped up picture of his idols as I said "Class and no pictures left, and no homework done." I smiled as I walked away. There was only one word to describe Alvin: Mess-up and lost in life. I smiled as I sat down in my desk.

"All right class. Brittany put down your self phone right now." The teacher snapped. She looked up and said "But I need it."

"NOW." The teacher said in a loud voice. Brittany put down her phone. When Alvin came in the room and said "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Woodstock."

"Alvin you better have a good reason for late homework."

"My sister and my job." Alvin said his head down. Mrs. Woodstock looked pissed. "You work so hard and you don't even have a self phone? And don't use you sister again. If you can't balance rap and school and work and you need a job so bad then don't do Hip-hop music!" She snapped.

I smiled. Then I glanced at the second weirdo Brittany, I always called her ugly and so but the truth hurts she was beautiful. Perfect waist, Auburn hair, tan skin blue eyes, big lips, temples, Every guys dream girl but I always tease her in a bad way so nobody likes her because of my I mean she's a depressive and if addicted to texting. Weird Right?

The teacher went around passing out the tests this should be fun.

I glanced at Daniel something was weird about him today I mean he's always weird but today he's biting his nails and looking at the floor.

I smirked as I looked at Michael at he taped up the picture of Eminem that I ripped up 2 days ago. Brittany eating nothing. Ugly freak. I paused as my eyes went over to Simon long black hair cuts all the time. He was a weirdo to As well as Daniel. I smirked as I looked at Jeanette doing homework as always, Katy always does homework gosh she should live a little! She's such a nerd.

I glanced at Theodore gosh that guys a pig! If he didn't tell me he's human I would have petted him. I looked at John he looked as tired as ever, I don't blame him for his looks he always goes and does drugs and gets drunk what a looser, he is never going to be anything.

I looked at Alvin again he was now going to tape the picture I ripped up today. I shook my head poor guy he doesn't now what the hell he's doing.

I walked over to his table only to be greeted by his cold stare. Okay yeah he always gave me this stare, in fact he doesn't smile often but he never looked this pissed. "What?" He snapped looking at me.

"Oh Nothing…." I said glancing at the little tape he had and the picture that was still into pieces. "Bitch." He muttered under breath.

"Well Superman don't you think you'll run out of tape?"

"No."

"Hmmmmmmm." I said looking at my perfectly done nails.

"Don't you have somebody else to bother?" Alvin snapped looking at me.

"Oh yeah I forgot I have Brittany." I said about to walk away when Alvin blurted out "Wait!" I smiled evilly to myself knowing Alvin was in love with her. I mean she doesn't know that but I do. "Thought so Alvin." I said looking at him like he was dirt.

"You know she doesn't even know your name why put up with me, when she can." Alvin looked at me and sighed he cut off the subject by saying "Oh my! Oh My! Is that a stain on your shirt?" Alvin said it so loud the whole class room looked at us. I let out a scream "Where! Alvin Tell My WHERE!" Alvin bested out laughing with the whole lunch room "no where I was just bothering you." Before I could answer the bell rang.

20 Minutes Later…

"Alright class you have an assignment." Mrs. Woodstock said writing on the board.

"This week I'm putting everyone in a group of eight and you will write an essay on your life and everything you haft to be totally honest. Stuff people would have never guessed about you. Okay Group one Brittany Clock, Alvin Seville, Daniel Erra, Theodore Kus, John supra, Jeanette Miller, and Simon Granndia, and Vanessa Huganaiz."

One Day later…

I can't believe I'm doing this! I had to meet the nerds for a school thing; I had to work with them for one month! I can't believe this me the popular and them the nerds. Oh well I have more stuff to worry about like what I'm going ware to tonight's party. I was invited to the biggest party of the year, I mean it's no big deal I always get invited to big parties and all but I haft to look prettier than Brittany tonight. Alvin who always drools over her, I wouldn't be shocked if he was there just to see her. John I know he'll be there no doubt. I opened my front door to my house "Mom! Dad! I'm Home!" I heard no reply I sighed as I saw a note on the coffee table I read it:

Dear Vanessa we got called in work early and had to leave to the convention early and had to take a flight to New York as soon as possible.

I am so sorry we'll miss you homecoming football game we really wanted to see you cheer.

Me and Your father love you lots. Liz the maid is having the month off, but she left dinner ready for tonight. We loved you.

Lots Of Love,

Mom and Dad

I sighed great. I went up stairs and opened my walk in closet door to see what I should ware for the party. I glanced at the clock it was 8:00 the party starts at 9:30, I had a hour and a half to get ready. I glanced around I looked at all my clothes maybe a mini skirt? I smiled as I picked of a red tight short mini skirt and a black sparkly shirt that was strapless and tight I put on high heels. I let my blond hair down and graved my bag. I looked at the clock it was 9:10 I should leave now.

I drove to the party it took my about 20 minutes to get the perfectly I was on time 9:30 smirked to myself I walked in the party searching every where for Arianna but she wasn't there, Michael wasn't here either. I frowned as I went up to my friend Morgan. "Where's Brittany?" I asked.

"She didn't come neither did Alvin or Simon." Morgan said moving her hands. I could tell that she was very happy they weren't here.

"Good who needs a bunch of weirdo's?" I said Smiling Morgan giggled and pointed her finger at John and said "look at him he's already drunk, what a looser." I smiled and nodded "I know." Then Morgan smiled and said "I bet Alvin's at his house tapping his pictures together. Pathetic!" me and Morgan were laughing so hard we could barley breathe.

"Oh yeah and Brittany cutting my wrists and texting! Oh look I got one new message!" I said laughing Morgan said "I have no reason to live!" I laughed knowing she was pretending to be Simon. Little did we know Alvin and Brittany were doing the complete opposite.

Alvin wrote down the guys order 1 cheeseburger and a pop, "And will that be all?" I asked.

"Yes. And please may I have no onions on my cheeseburger." I nodded my head as I wrote that on the notepad I was holding. "So No onions and no lettuce?" I asked the customer.

"Yes." I nodded and went to the kitchen of Denny's gosh I hate this dinner.

"So Alvin did you get the order?" My friend Kyle said.

"Yep, one cheeseburger and a pop, no onions or lettuce." I said.

"Got it." Kyle started cooking the order when he said "How's your music going?" I frowned. "Not good." I said.

"How come?" He said flipping the meat.

"Because I barley have time for it, with school and my work, and my sisters having asthma attacks all the time."

"So what does your sister asthma attacks haft to do with this?"

"I haft to stay up all night with her." I said looking down at the floor.

"Well its twelve thirty go home your off duty." I sighed "See you tomorrow." I said I left Denny's and started the walk I do everyday to the bus stop. When I was at the bus stop I sat down and waited. My mind darted to Vanessa she's such a ugly little jerk. I mean why does everyone think she's so pretty anyway? Blond hair simple small eyes, tiny lips, she's way to skinny. Brittany she's pretty she has big lips big blue eyes, beautiful smile, tiny waist. Gosh I love that girl. I snapped out of those thoughts when the bus came. I paid the bus driver and pulled out my notepad and started to write down stuff like rhymes and stuff like that. I looked at my pay check I worked overtime so this week I got paid 300 dollars to my mom so she could pay some bills and also for the rent.

Vanessa is so spoiled she doesn't even work she just spends her parents money jerk I hate her. The bus stopped at my street the bad part of California I got out and walked a little further when I got to my house. I pulled out my house key and opened the door, I saw my little sister asleep on the couch. I smiled gently as I walked over to her and picked her up and took her to her bedroom I put her on her bed. She looked so cute when she sleeps, like she doesn't have a care in the world. I laid down next to her and closed my eyes and fell asleep next to her.

Why don't I ever get any texts saying they found him? Why? Why did they take my little brother? It's been two years since my little brother have gone missing and ever since then my dads been trying to find him.

My dads a police officer, so when my little brother went missing he told me to keep my phone by me at all times incase there's news.

But nothing, no news. Yes people call me slut or depressive because I cut myself I honestly don't know why they call me slut I don't even have a boyfriend. I looked at my wrists, yes they had scars fresh ones I just cut them. They always say I'm addicted to texting but I'm just hoping they find my little brother.

I looked out the window wondering if I should have gone to that party tonight. I mean all I ever am is sad anyway. That stupid Vanessa she judges everyone, but herself her life is perfect. She always picks on me but not as much as what's his name? That guy she always bothers. And Simon she always picks on Simon. She calls him dummy and cry baby and Emo, gosh I hate her. For all I know she doesn't even work! She just spends all her parents money on stuff like clothes and I-Phones gosh she's a spoiled brat!

Why am I thinking about her though? Because I was assigned to work with her, Simon, John, Theodore, Jeanette, and a boy named Alvin. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I got off my bed and put on a long sleeve shirt to hide my cut wrists. "Come in." I said. My 17 year old hockey playing brother Brandon came in. I studied his dark brown eyes and his dead expression.

"Brittany." He said looking at me caringly. I nodded as I looked at him as he turned on my lamp and closed the curtains.

"What?" I said slowly.

"You need to stop this." Brandon said in a worried voice.

"Stop what?" I said. Brandon gulped as he threw me the drugs. Pill drugs.

"These aren't mine." I said looking at him in shock "They aren't how dare you even think there mine!" They really weren't mine, I cute myself but I don't do drugs.

"Don't lie to yourself Brittany." He said darkly.

A tear went down my eyes "What's wrong with you? I lost Timothy not you to! These aren't mine I would never take one of these-"I got cut of when I heard a voice "MOM Brittany Does drugs!" My Heart stopped as I looked at my door frame and there was my step sister Mary, her blond hair and ugly hours like face, tiny black eyes staring at my. I swear I stopped breathing when I saw my Dad and Step-Mom come in my room. "is that so Sweetie?" She said coldly as she looked at my. "Explain yourself." She said in a dead voice. "I went home from school did the housework cooked dinner did homework and then Brandon came in and acu_"

"STOP!" She yelled "You little brat you are forbidden to talk to my daughter and your brother, you dirty little ugly bad example! I hate you I hated you from the start. See you know why I was like this to you since the start? Because I know what I do!" After she calmed she said slowly "Get out Kids." My Brother gave me a look that said I'm sorry I believe you. Mary smiled as she and Brandon left the room. My-Step Mom went up to me and punched me very hard in the stomach she got a hard object and started hitting me, the pain burning in my body like poison. Tears streaming down my face when she was done she and My bullshit dad left the room. I got off the floor and crawled to the mirror and looked at my cuts and scars, my lip was bleeding. I sighed. 'Bad example.' Your right I don't do drugs! I mean she never liked me and this was not the first time she beat me up like this. I know I'm pretty and I know she's jealous of my beauty. I know because I heard her talking about it to one of her friends. I laid on the hard wooden floor just trying to clean my mind, when I glanced at my headphones I reached for them and second I put them on I got lost in the moment….

I gently patted my fathers arm, as I looked at his dead cold eyes, as he moaned in pain. "Shhhh everything's going to be fine." I said in a quiet soothing voice. My Father looked into my eyes and said in a weak voice "Son I know I promised you That I would never leave you like your mother did, or die like your mother did, but I think I'm going to die any day now." He stopped talking and started to cry. I gently stroked his face and said "Don't say that. Maybe I should skip school tomorrow."

"No. Son you need school so you can have a wonderful life when your older." Then my Father Started coughing.

"But—"

"Simon school is important. Now go to sleep son rest I will call you if I need you." I nodded and respected my Father's wishes and left to my bedroom I sighed my dads been sick from cancer for one year and a half. I love him dearly and my mother died from cancer three years ago.

I remember him telling me about him never leaving my well I guess I just haft to face the painful truth. I got out of bed and knocked on my sisters door and said "Eleanor can you please watch dad?" I asked.

"Simon its 12:00 at night where are you going?" Emily said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll be back soon." I said in a gentle tone. Finally she nodded her head and said "Hurry back." I walked out the door and took a quick jog to the grave yard where I saw my mothers tome. I frowned as I looked at it. I just stopped there and thought. Alvin always complained that he never met his dad and his mom is lost and needs to get straight well I think he's luckyhe never had nice sweet parents to get to close to, because now I'm feeling never ending pain. 'Life asked death why does everyone love me but hate you? And death replied 'Because you are a beautiful lie and I am the painful truth.' I remember Arianna telling that to Daniel. I shook my head I just picked a flower and put it on her grave, little did I know that it was a black rose.

Now Vanessa knows nothing about these hard workers life and she thinks there weird but I will tell you this. Maybe that's why Simon's always cutting himself and crying. Maybe that's why Brittany always cuts herself and always has her phone. Maybe that's why Daniel was biting his nails today, maybe that's why

Finally my phone rang I spent all day biting my nails and being nervous now I'm going to find out if I'm a dad. I answered the phone quickly "Hello."

"Well the results are in and you're a father." The minute I heard him say that I almost dropped the phone, "Okay thank you bye." I hung up looking at my phone.

Wow I'm a dad How sad but happy I really need to get a job…

had a homework rush and is always stern, with his homework rush.


	2. Almost

Chapter 2

Soft

*Alvin's point of view:

I woke up when the sunray hit my eyes I opened my eyes and glanced next to me I saw my little sister still fast Asleep. I looked around her small bedroom it had a small desk which I usually write songs on while she falls asleep or colors. I looked at her blond hair and blue eyes not knowing a heck were she got the beautiful blue eyes from. My eyes where grey and a hint of blue, but hers when like sky blue like wake up in the morning blue. I smiled at her and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, she smiled and said quietly "Good-morning Alvin." I smiled and hugged her and said "Good-morning Serra, How did you sleep Sweetheart?" I said gently moving her hair out of her eyes. She smiled "fine." She said very quietly. Serra was a very quiet girl I don't know why I mean her child hood is complete crap, I try to keep her shielded from it but I just can't hide everything. I got up and went to her dresser and graved anything and gave it to her and said "Get dressed and then come eat breakfast okay?" She nodded. I left the bedroom not bothering to change from my baggy pants and blue sweatshirt. I walked in are tiny kitchen to see my mom and my step father kissing I raised my eyebrows "Good morning." They pulled away "Morning Alvin." I glanced at my mother she was cold to me and my little sister but she treated me like a mistake. I don't always remember her like this she was quite fun before she started this whole you were a mistake theory. Her boyfriend smirked and said "Are you going to school street boy?" I nodded my head. "Is this you homework?" I nodded my head again "Well hope you memorized it b*tch." He said ripped it up my heart stopped that paper was due today. "what the!" I was lost in words "what the heck is wrong with you mike that was due today.' My mother said looking at him. He smiled "Well he better just due it again." Mike my step dad stepped closer to me graved me by the neck collar and punched me making my nose bleed like hell a drop of blood went on the floor.

Did he stop there? No. He punched my in eye. "Sh*t." Was all I could say I pushed him away I stared at him before looking at my frightened little sister. I sighed I walked to my little sister slowly before leaning down and touching her shoulders and saying "I wont be home tonight, so go to sleep and make sure the door is locked." She gave me a puzzled expression.

"Alvin where will you be?" She asked me slowly and quietly.

"I'll be working, I'm just saying because last time you walked to my work and that was dangerous and I don't want that happening again." She nodded her head I glanced at the clock I had to leave now I kissed her on the cheek and stood up looked at my step father one more time before saying "I hate you." He smiled and winked. I walked out the door and took the bus to the whole other side of town. There was one school by my neighborhood I just got expelled from it in 8th grade and they won't take me back in so I go to the rich brats school. When I got there my heart stopped beating when I saw Brittany kissing with another guy. She always does stuff like this, dam I love this girl. I've been in love with Brittany clock for two years it was love at first sight. I smiled at her she had a beautiful face and body. In other words she was perfect.

The bell rang which means it was time for the first class math I went over to my locker to get my project when Vanessa came.

"Hi looser."

"Hi bitch." She froze and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You can't talk Alvin." Then Vanessa's eyes glanced at the pictures on my locker "You fixed them." She scoffed. I looked at her "What ever." I was about to walk away when Vanessa said "Hey looser what the hell happened to your eye?" I froze I completely forgot about my black eye. "I fell." I said walking away I heard her giggle. B*tch. When I entered the class room I saw Mrs. Woodstock glance at me before saying "Alvin what in the world happened to your eye?" I stopped moving and just deceited to go with the 'I fell thing' "I fell." Mrs. Woodstock glanced at me "You fell?" She said completely not buying it. "Yeah Mrs. Woodstock I fell." I said slowly and lifelessly. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head "Go to your seat Mr. Wood." I walked over to my seat. I glanced around the room, Brittany wasn't here yet. My eyes traveled to the door to the class room that just opened there I saw Brittany's beautiful face and her auburn hair shining in the light. "Here Mrs. Woodstock." She said shyly. Gosh she's cute.

"Thank you Brittany, oh and Brittany take off you sweater it's a hot day and I want no students sick." I saw her freeze. "But Mrs. Woodstock I'm freezing." She shook her head and said "Brittany now." Brittany sighed as she pulled the sweater over her head. My eyes traveled down her arm. I saw a lot of bracelets, pink ones, tide clothes, all the bracelets you can ever imagine. Her beautiful toned also had bruises covering her arm. It looked like someone hit her or something. Mrs. Woodstock gasped and her eyes widend "Brittany what in the world happened to you!?"

And Brittany was lost at words "I-I Mrs. Woodstock I fell." Mrs. Woodstock shook her head "Alvin, you. I'm sorry Mrs. Clock but lying to me is wrong please tell me the truth." Then I spoke "She really did fall I was there." Mrs. Woodstock's eyes darted to me and Brittany looked at me shocked.

"Where you?" I nodded my head and said "We where running to the Library it was going to close and we had books due, I ran into a pole and she fell a few times." My heart stopped and Brittany held her breath as Mrs. Woodstock froze and then she finally said "Sounds reasonable. Right class today we have a new student and football captain meet Ray Leazer." All the girls started swooning over him, I glanced at Brittany. And to my joy she wasn't. I glanced at the guy six pack, blue eyes, blond messy hair, new clothes, a smirk on his face. "Hey ladies." Ray said.

"All Right, Ray go sit by Brittany, the one in black and red." I saw Ray Smirk when he saw Brittany. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

*Simon's point of view*

I looked around I moved my long black hair out of my eyes I was early for the group assignment. I saw the door crack open, I saw a Brittany my best friend walk in the room. Brittany was 15, she had her auburn hair let long, it dazzled in the light. Brittany was waring a red skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with 6inch high heels. I heard the door open again my eyes darted to it. I saw a boy about seventeen walk into the room. HE was really tall he was like 6'3 or 6'2, he also had grey eyes and a winter hat on. The boy also had headphones on his shoulders. Baggy blue sweatshirt. The boy took a seat next to me.

"My name's Alvin." He said smiling gently.

"Simon." I said Alvin smiled he was about to say something when Brittany said "Sh-t." Out-loud. "What?" I said looking at her she jerked her head up and stared at me, her eyes dead and pissed, cuts on her lips, lightly black eye. "I said sh-t your acting like you never heard a cuss word before." Brittany said. I raised my eyebrows "Whatever." I muttered. The Brittany smiled, I studied her sky blue eyes and soft wavy shoulder langue Auburn hair, her bright pretty lips and personality stance she was on her phone. She looked up and stared past me and then I realized she was looking at Alvin. "Rap music huh?" She said. Alvin's head jerked up he got very nervous when he realized who said that "Yeah." Alvin said shyly and quietly. Brittany giggled I suppose she thought that was cute or something. "Thank you. For the awesome excuse." She said quietly.

"Your welcome Brittany ." Brittany lowered her head "You're cute…." She stopped and then said "What's your name?"

"Alvin." Alvin said digging his hands in his pockets. Brittany got out of her seat and walked closer to me and Alvin and took a seat between Alvin and me.

"Oh cool what's that." I suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Brittany said.

"That." I said pointing at a magazine that had a picture of Skrillex.

"Oh this?" Brittany said picking up the Magazine that fell out of her bag.

"Yeah."

"You like Skrillex Simon? How come you never told me?" She said getting interested.

"He's my idol. Can I look at the magazine?"

"Yeah sure." Brittany gave me the Magazine I opened it and glanced at the pages. "So…. What do you like to do?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"I love to sing and model." She said smiling at Alvin.

"Wow." He said looking at her. Poor Alvin he looks like a helpless Romantic. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Finally Brittany blurted out.

"No." Alvin said. Brittany smiled she seemed very happy about this. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Alvin asked gently.

"No. That guy I was kissing he's nobody I hate him. He's a jerk." Brittany paused and said "He's not sweet, your sweet but he's a jerk." She looked at Alvin she bit her lip nervously. Before Alvin could answer the door opened Vanessa walked in.

* * *

*Alvin's Point Of View*

Vanessa took a seat next to me and said loudly "Alvin why where you early?" I didn't answer I just glanced at my hand and wrote more rhymes on it. Brittany glanced at my hand "What does that say?" I smiled gently "If I tell you it wouldn't be secret would it?" Brittany smiled and looked down at the ground. The door opened and where the rest of the people working on the assignment group. Everyone took there seat Ray who was a last minute dission winked at Brittany. I gently took her hand and to my shock she held it back. Jeanette who was lead in the assignment said loudly "All right everyone this report is 40% of are grade so pay attention where family and we will be working together for 6 months so lets get started all right I know all your guys names so just say a something that bothers you a lot in your life and say your name first. Brittany and then from so on."

"I have a step-sister." Jeanette nodded her head at Brittany.

"I'm not good in math." Theodore said.

"My Mom died." John said.

"My got cancer." Simon said.

"I'm a not as pretty as other girls." Katy said.

"My dad left me when I was 10 months old." I said.

"I'm not good at hockey anymore." Daniel said. All eyes paused on Vanessa; she said nothing she just glanced at her perfectly done nails before saying "My dad wouldn't buy me a Gucci bag." I coughed to cover a laugh, Brittany smiled, Simon giggled, Jeanette snorted. "And you Ray?"

"I don't know my life is perfect." He said winking at Brittany.

"All right the one that one you said Alvin, about your dad leaving you how does that make you feel?"

I shrugged "Angry I guess."

"Why?"

"Because when I was five I would ask my mom when was daddy coming home and almost every day I would sit on my purch step waiting for him all day until I was 13 and I rielized the jerk was never come_" I stopped remembering all the times I cried because he wasn't there "In other words I never even seen him." The room went quiet when the bell rang. "Class over see you guys next week." Jeanette said.

I was walking out the door when I heard giggling "You flatter me." I turned around to see Brittany and Ray flirting with each other. "You're so pretty." He said before leaning and kissing her. My heart stopped I just stared at him not knowing what to think was she a slut or? No she wasn't a slut.

The way they kissed each other it was almost as she liked him. When they pulled away she looked at him and said "See you next week." She winked and she was about to pass me when she stopped and looked at me "You think I'm a slut don't you?" I was shocked at her question.

"No of course not." She smiled "I don't think your telling the truth are you?"

"No I would never think that about" I stopped as I stared into her beautiful eyes before I said "I haft to go, or I'm gonna be late for work."

"Late uh?" She said looking at me.

"Yeah. Ummmmm Bye." I said looking at the floor.

"Alvin if I'm not at school ever again what would you say?"

"You're not my page to judge." Brittany smiled and said "Can I ask you a question?" I paused for a moment. "Anything."

"Why do people change?" I paused again stared into her eyes my eyes scanned her body from head to toe studying her wondering why she would ask me that? "I don't know." When I said that I looked into her eyes. they where so blue and beautiful.

Brittany said nothing she just looked at the ground before whispering "Alvin, can you do something for me?"

"Anything. On any day."

"Kiss me." When she said that I was shocked I leaned gently I could tell she felt nervous when are lips almost met "Brittany, what the fu."

She pushed me away "I'm coming Brandon." I looked up I saw Ray and a boy I supposed he was Brandon.

"Bye.' She said coldly. Ray graved her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Stay away from her." He said like I should be shaking.

"I'm shaking." I said sarcastically.

"Oh you prick if you want to live stay away from her." A girl I know name Margret was in the halls "Alvin just stay away from him."

"Oh wow I rich spoiled brat is threatening me, I'm shaking."

"You should be scared." Ray said letting go of Brittany's hand and stepping closer to me. "Ray stop it." Brittany said stepping in front of him.

"Baby stay out of this." He said pushing her out of the way "Be prepared to die."

"You are nothing." Ray stopped almost as if he looked scared before he said "Whatever why don't you go freeze at a rap battle or gig instead of kiss a girl who asks you. Or even better why don't you go to your job which you're late for."

"Ray just stop, I'm not your girlfriend; he could do whatever he wants with me you can't get mad." I just turned around to leave to work. "Alvin! Alvin wait!" I heard Brittany run after me almost tripping in her high heels. "What?" I said shyly. She smiled gosh she was adorable "I don't want to go home take me with you." I was shocked "To my work?" "Yeah I just want to be with you." I stopped and thought about it my boss is a very close friend of mine he won't mind will he?

"Okay come on I'm gonna be late." I took the same rout I always take to Denny's the little Dinner by my house I saw her smile she giggled "You work at Denny's?" I smiled "You gotta love Denny's."

I opened the door when my boss smiled. "Michael finally."

"Sorry." I muttered under breath.

"Come it's an empty house today." I walked to the kitchen bar which was a bar I worked at (exception) "Is that your Girlfriend?" I snorted out a laugh "No, I wish." "Hey you Beauty come over here." Brittany looked at me. "You." Brittany walked towards my boss bill "Hmmmmmm name?"

"Brittany." She said with her beautiful voice.

"Wow you smoking' hot no wonder Michael never shuts up about you two years Brittany, Brittany well I don't' blame him." She giggled "Is he your boyfriend?" She paused like she was wondering what to say "No a friend."

"Oh sh*t he hasn't got you."

"Don't listen to him I never talk about you."

"What? Tell her the truth." I put my hands up and rolled my eyes "Okay, Okay he's as annoying as hell." Brittany started laughing my boss bill laughed also.

* * *

*Brittany's Point Of View*

I couldn't stop laughing and I never laugh. I glanced at Alvin he's so cute and sweet I don't think he would ever like a girl like me. Why did I ask him to bring me with him? I didn't want to go home. I mean so what I could get beat end and then end up cutting myself I sighed I looked at my purse I saw a pencil sharpener I remember when it used to just be used for sharpening pencils. I really didn't want to go home I mean nobody have ever loved me before. Just my mom. And she died. When she died the house broke. Brandon started doing drugs and struggling with hockey, my dad got remarried and his new wife has 2 daughters who treat me like a slave, she always beats me. And when I do find love for example it always ends, like my boyfriend I spent one year with cheated on me, left me didn't even care about what I felt. I looked at Alvin he was a sweet boy I mean he's older than me for like two years but it doesn't matter. I mean even if he did like me I would never date him, I'm just too scared.

"Brittany." Alvin said shyly tapping my shoulder come on we're closing the dinner now." I nodded my head. I fallowed Alvin as he locked the dinner doors. "Well is it all right if I stay at your place tonight?"

"Uh yeah if it's fine with your mom." I looked at the night sky "She's fine with it." Alvin looked at me I never saw such beautiful eyes but so dead and lifeless and angry at the same time. "Come on." He said I gently touched his hand he graved it and held it as we walked to his house.

We walked about 20 minutes or so before we reached a small crappy house.

"It's not much." Alvin said I smiled to be honest I thought it was beautiful.

"It's perfect." I said smiling at him. Alvin dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key he opened the door. "Come in." He said.

I entered it was very small I had to admit but it was lovely. Alvin was reading a note on the counter "Well my moms not home."

"She isn't?" I said moving closer to him are lips almost touching I felt him lean are lips touched each others when we where about to kiss a small voice said "Alvin?" Alvin pulled away quickly. "Hi Serra what are you doing out of bed?" The 4 year old girl looked at Alvin "I was scared."

"Aww come here baby." The little girl who's name was Serra walked to Alvin. Alvin bent down and picked her up, Alvin gently kissed her on the cheek and left the room I fallowed him and saw he was tucking the adorable little blond girl in bed. "Shhhhhhhh go to sleep sweetheart, okay?" The little girl nodded her head. The little girl nodded her head. Michael continued rubbing the little girls back until she fell asleep. "You're sweet." I said looking at Alvin.

"Thank you." Alvin said looking at his little sister sleep "Well." I said shyly. Michael smiled at me and he got off the bed and walked me out of the room to his bedroom. It was very small it had a desk and a bed, the desk was messy and filled with paper. His bed was sloppy, but made. Michael had Picture's of rappers all over his bedroom wall, Tupac, Eminem, Lil Wayne, and Jay-Z. Michael looked at me in the eyes and leaned gently, are lips gently pressed against each others. We kissed for about 12 seconds before I pushed him away gently. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Alvin said.

I giggled "No it's okay." I paused for a moment. "I liked it." Alvin didn't say anything he just kissed me again this time more passionately. I gently tasted his tongue in my mouth. Are tongues wrestled for about 5 minutes when I felt his hands start exploring my body. I felt his hand gently touch my thighs. The kiss started to get very aggressive, I found myself being pushed on my back on top his bed. I kissed him back when he broke the kiss by kissing my neck. "A-Alvin, not yet." I said stuttering. Alvin stopped right away when I told him to. "Sorry..." He muttered under breath. I smiled at him.

"It's really warm in here." I said.

"Then take your shirt off." Alvin teased giving me a bad boy smile. And that's just what I did I took off my shirt. I saw Alvin's eyes stare at my breasts. I threw a pillow at him "Stop staring." I giggled. Alvin rolled his eyes. "I love you." When Alvin said that my heart totally stopped.

"What?" I said speechless.

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too." I said as I laid down next to him. After that I fell asleep.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my little sister sowing her socks with a hole in them "Let me help you Missy." Missy smiled and said "Thank you Jeanette I love you." I smiled as I sowed the hole in her sock. I looked around my messy house my family wasn't poor it was middle class but my dad and mom wanted to live in the high class. So they where working over time to pay the house awhile I took care of Missy and did my homework. Sure people could have it worse like Alvin, a boy I'm doing my project with. Or Simon I smiled shyly he's so cute but he's always around this other girl I don't know if there friends or they like each other. No me there just friends because the other girl Brittany was kissing a guyfor like an hour so never mind there just friends. And about middle class? We are actually poor. People call my a nerd but I just want to be something so my family could have money one day and mom could raise Missy. "There Missy your sock is done." I looked at Missy she was fast asleep I smiled as I laid down by her and fell fast asleep...

**Well, this is the second chapter! Please Please Please PLEASE Review! Well the Brittany and Alvin scene was well you know. Well anyway I'm going to put a poll on my profile to know if my next One-Shot should be about! Please do the poll! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Die

_"And he puts his headphones and just gets lost."_

"Vanessa." I jumped and turned around to see Alvin. "Alvin. How long have you been here. In the store, I mean in the mall next to me." Alvin laughed playfully. "Like 1 second next to you, and five minutes here."

"Oh, why are you here anyway Alvin?" I asked really wondering.

"Oh in the club there having a rap battle."

"I would love to come watch you Alvin." I said stepping closer to him are faces almost touching. Alvin took a step back. "Uh since when did you call me by my name?" Alvin asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"I don't know an insult?" He said now pretty sure something was wrong with me.

"Alvin why would I do that?" I said winking at him. Alvin looked at me for five seconds before asking "Are you gonna watch me or not?"

"Yes." Me and Alvin left. Alvin left the mall and we walked for about

5 minutes before I said "Why do you love Brittany so much?"

Alvin shrugged before saying "She's my dream girl I love everything about her." I raised my eyebrows before saying "It's so scary when someone mentally ill falls in love. They start feeling whole, like they've got a purpose a reason to be here. A reason to stay and try. But what happens when the person who's saved them, leaves? What happens when that person takes away all the hope and loved and the beauty and they rip out all the stitches they'd used to put their partner together again and the broken soul is left worse than they were before." Alvin stopped walking and didn't move he just said "I'm not that messed up." I could tell he lied about that "No Brittany." I said smiling "I mean you deserve better you deserve someone like me." I said blushing.

"Stop talking about her that was gosh you're a bitch Vanessa, you know that right?" I gulped that crushed my heart then I got an idea a nasty idea.

"Alvin." I said before quickly putting my hands to the back of his head and pressing my lips against his. I felt his hand quickly push me away. "What the F*ck is wrong with you?!" Alvin shouted.

"What? You don't like me?"

"No! You know what stay away from me I have enough problems already. My eyes got watery "I'm a problem to you?" I sobbed.  
"Yeah, a big one." I took a step back from him before starting to run home, It took me about 49 minutes to get back I opened the front door and ran to my room shocked to see Mary Jane. "What are you doing here?" I asked still crying. "Vanessa, what's wrong?" I continued crying and I managed to stutter out "I kissed him." Mary Jane stared at me. "He doesn't like you does he?" I just cried more and I think she got the message. After about ten minutes I calmed down and said "I have an idea." I pulled out my I-phone and texted Brittany.

Me: Your fat.

Me: No one likes you

Me: Your worthless

Me: Stop eating

Me: You're a screw up

Me: Kill yourself

Brittany: You win

Me: Good no one will miss you

After I hit the send button I smiled. Mary Jane gasped "Vanessa she's going to kill herself." Mary Jane said almost chocking on her spit.

"I know that's the fun part." I smiled as I started to paint my finger nails.

* * *

*Brittany's Point of view*

I couldn't stop crying why was depression getting me like this, I looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't matter anymore because tonight I'm going to kill myself. I always thought about doing this but this was to much. I took off my long sleeve black shirt I glanced at my stomach cuted like twice, my eyes glance at my wrists cut about a thousand times I looked at the marks and scars I went to my desk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Yes I was in my house my dad wanted me to come back so I came back I guess they will feel bad when they find me dead. I sighed It's so sad that my best friends a razor. I looked around my room my eyes stopped on a photo of me and Simon. Simon my best friend me and him have been threw so much together. And Alvin gosh he was so sweet my boyfriend he loved me like I was his life or something, he beat up a boy who was kissing me, gosh no ones ever done that for me. And, my little brother I don't know where he is, I give up he's very dead.

"Brittany! Dinner!" My Dad called from downstairs. I got off my bed and went down stairs almost falling off the stairs I was so distracted.

I looked at the dinner table it had a big pizza and garlic bread on it. Gosh I'm going to get fat. "Arianna, hurry up and sit down." My brother Brandon said. It was clear that he was hungry. I sat down next to him. My step mom gave me three slices, she always said I was too skinny and it looked like I starved myself, little did she know I do starve myself.

"How was school?" My dad asked.

"Fun." I said quietly.

"Telling us about your day won't kill you Britt." Brandon joked earning a laugh from the table. "We did nothing but work on that stupid project, and after I went to watch Alvin in a rap battle." I said playing with my food.

"How did he do?" I faked a smile before saying "He did good till he got disqualified."

"Why?" My other step sister Elizabeth said.

"He beat a guy up."

"Why?" Elizabeth repeated.

"One of his friends kind of touched me." I said looking down and the floor.

"Protective." Brandon said.

"I think its adorable, when he does that." I said playing with my food.

My mother looked grossed out she just said "He's using you. Be careful."

"He's would never use me."

"Brittany would it be suicidal to watch out for yourself just in case." After Brandon said that my whole family bursted out laughing. "Who wants to go to the mall?" Mary said. Everyone on the table raised there hand but me. My father nodded his head "so your staying home tonight, alone?" I nodded my head my vision getting blurry "Have fun." When everyone left the table I went back upstairs to my bedroom. I finally let my tears out and I started crying I layed down on my bed and hugged my pillow. I finally stopped crying and got off my bed and walked to my desk and picked up the pen my vision getting blurry again as A tear went down my eye I started writing:

_Goodnight you said; Goodbye I said. And you never thought twice about it. All you did was torture me. Dear stepmother thanks for always bringing men here to rape me that helped me a lot. Dear Dad thanks for always bringing my stepmother before me. Brandon thanks for believing me. Mary I hate you. And Elizabeth You're the best step sister ever. Simon thanks for being there for me when no one was. You're my best friend and I love you like a friend like a brother I'm sorry your dad died, and I know you didn't need me doing this but I can't take it anymore._

_And Alvin you are my heart and you made me feel whole but I just cant take it anymore so when I die please do not cry just look up in the sky and say goodbye. I lived for you Brandon and Sam I lived so I wouldn't hurt you, and now I'm going to die so I won't hurt me._

_It's getting hard to write with such a blurry vision._

_Brittany_

_PS__. thank you for driving me to do this._

* * *

*Alvin's Point Of View*

"Dude seriously your gonna get drunk no more beer." I said taking the beer away from Simon. Simon just laughed and said "Oh zip it. I love my drinks."

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Fine but I'm driving." Simon sighed and said "Did you tell Brittany you like her yet?"

"Yeah." I said looking down at the floor as I leaned on a elbow of the car. Me and Simon where just hanging out on my crappy car.

"What did she say?" Simon asked looking at me smiling.

"Well she likes me back." I paused for a moment and then said "We almost made love at some point." I finished.

"You two?" Simon said shocked "Why didn't you two go all the way?" Simon said moving his dark black hair out of his eyes.

"She said something about it being to soon... But hey she has nice breasts." I said for once smiling.

"I'm still shocked." Simon said having another gulp of this time soda.

"You know what?" I said looking into his dark blue eyes.

"What?" Simon said.

"You like Jeanette Simon." I announced.

"Alvin your crazy!" Simon said loudly.

"Simon and Jeanette kissing in a tree!" I started to sing but then Simon cut in. "ALVIN."

"Okay sorry man gosh!" I said laughing lightly.

"I haft to go now." Simon said.

"Yeah okay. I have work in a hour anyway." We went quiet for a few seconds when Simon said "Bye Alvin see you at school tomorrow."

I glanced at Simon and got off the car and started walking to work.

* * *

Not my best work:/ Well anyway I hope you liked it! Please review and please check out the poll on my profile! Anyway I'll update as soon as I can, I'm also going to upload the chapter story for Recovery really soon. Well Please Review!

PS. I'm now adding quotes for all my stories


	4. Whole

"A depressed person shouldn't fall in love, they become whole... but what happens when that person leaves?"

Brittany's Point Of View

I didn't do it. I didn't kill myself. I didn't even try to kill myself. Every time I'm about to try to commit suicide I think of that one percent of things I'll miss in life, and that one percent always wins.

I sighed as I dug my hands in my face. Why was I like this? Why was life so empty and depressing to me? I felt my eyes get watery, great! This is the worst kind of crying, when you don't know the reason why your crying. I felt my throat get lumpy as I felt a tear going down my face. "Sh*t" I cried "Why am I feeling like this?" cried quietly to myself. I felt more tears go down my eyes. I wish I could feel something, I wish I felt something anything.

Then suddenly my phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D '702-454-7829'

Who the hell is this? I guess I'll just answer it.

"Hello. Who is this?" I said.

"Hi baby, what are you doing?" I knew that voice by heart.

"Hi Alvin." I said wiping away a tear "I'm just in my room writing a song, brushing my hair, and stuff like that. What are you doing?"

"I'm working, I'm on my lunch break so I called you from my works phone."

"Oh." I said playing with my hair. Then I got an idea. "Alvin?"

"Yeah Brittany?" He said.

"My parents aren't gonna be home tonight, neither are my sisters or brother, I'm gonna be home alone, so I was wondering if you can come over and help me with my song."

"Ummm yeah sure, what time do you want me over?" Alvin said.

"How about... 8:00?" I asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine I'll see you at 8:00"

"Okay."

"I have to go now babe I love you."

"I love you too Alvin." I said giggling. Then I hung up.

I sighed as I fell on my bed. I was feeling a feeling now, The greatest feeling in the world. Love.

* * *

After a while I got really bored so I decided to go to the mall. Right now I was in Victoria Secret looking at the body sprays. I liked smelling good. I didn't need lingerie I kind of well already have lingerie. And No I'm not a slut, I just well got some in case I ever got a boyfriend. But I'm not wearing any lingerie tonight me and Alvin only been dating for a few weeks. I smiled at the sweet scent of strawberry body spray. "I'm going to get this one." I said gently to myself. When I turned around I saw two faces I didn't want to see.

"Hi slut." Vanessa said looking at me with discuss.

"Hi Vanessa." I said looking at the blond. She was wearing a short blue dress and flats with a big summer hat. She looked so ugly.

"Oh look Vanessa she's wearing those ugly bracelets again." Her other friend Mary said.

"And those hideous long sleeve shirts, sweetheart you really need fashion advice." Vanessa said.

"I like my shirts." I said. I think I was dressing fine. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with white torn up skinny jeans, and high heels.

"Oh sweetie you're just so messed up." Vanessa said. Then suddenly she graved my wrists aggressively and read "Fearless, Recovery, Believe, Faith, Fighter, and Relapse. You're pathetic." I got out of her tight grip. And touched my bracelets there was nothing wrong with them.

"Bitch." I muttered. Vanessa's head jerked up.

"Oh, you and that looser Alvin fit well together. Because in case you haven't realized bitch I am being nice to you and now I'm going to start being a bitch to you." Then with out me having any reaction she grabbed my song journal. "Hey give it back!" I said trying to get it, but she just kept tossing it around. "Nah I don't want to. Why don't you make you stupid ass to get it? Orphan, nobody wanted you" Then a strong firm voice said "Give her back the book." I saw a blond girl with pigtails, she had brown eyes, a cute face, she was a bit chubby but she was beautiful . She was wearing yoga pants and a green shirt. She looked athletic. Next to her was Jeanette a shy girl who was lead in are group assignment. She was wearing a baggy purple sweater, a blue skirt, and sneakers.

"No, fat*ss B*tch, I don't want to." Then suddenly the blond girl graved the book from her hands this made Vanessa lose balance and she fell. "Oh Vanessa are you okay?!" Her friend cried.

The blond girl just graved my arm and took me to the back of the store.

"Thank you." I said smiling at the blond girl.

"Oh it was nothing. I just really don't like her. And by the way I'm Eleanor. Eleanor Miller."

"Nice to meet you Eleanor, I'm Brittany Clock." Eleanor gave me a warm smile. I waved to Jeanette "Hey Jeanette." Jeanette just smiled.

"I hate how she rubbed in that you where a orphan from Australia." Eleanor said shaking her head.

"Yeah I know." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying."

"I mean I'm not ashamed of it. I was an orphan from Australia." Eleanor said. My head jerked up "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is. I'm one too." Jeanette said.

"That's awesome.

"Umm well want to get some lunch?" Eleanor asked.

"Okay, sure I don't see why not! Just let me just buy this body spray first." I said.

After I got the body spray we went around the food court finding somewhere yummy to eat finally we both agreed on Italian.

I got a small salad, Jeanette got pasta, and Eleanor got pizza and pasta.

We where both eating when Jeanette sparked a conversation.

"So does anyone like any guys?" Jeanette asked giggled and taking a bite of her pasta.

"Yeah." Me and Eleanor both said at the same time.

"You first." Eleanor said.

"Well I actually have a boyfriend now." Jeanette and Eleanor raised there eyebrows. "Who?" They both asked at the same time.

"Alvin." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"So he finally got you?" Jeanette said laughing.

"Yeah, but I kind of always had a thing for him I just wish he would have talked to me sooner." I said smiling. For once I felt really good.

"I bet you guys look cute together." Eleanor said.

"Yeah I just wish he'd give up on his stupid rap music and actually focus on school." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Oh no Brittany!" Eleanor said "I've gone to a rap battle before and I happened to see him. He's a freaking' genius!"

"He i-" I was about to ask Eleanor a question when I remembered he was coming over to my house to see me tonight. "Do you guys happen to know the time?" I asked.

"Yeah it's 7:40." Jeanette said.

"Oh my gosh I haft to go now." I said standing up and graving my bad.

"Why?" Eleanor said.

"Because, Alvin's coming over to my house tonight." I said slightly blushing when I said that.

"Okay have fun in bed with him if you know what I mean." Eleanor said giggling along with Jeanette.

"We haven't had- Ugh this isn't your business. See you guy at school tomorrow."

"Bye Brittany." They both said.

It took me about 15 minutes to walk home, so I got there at 7:55 I quickly ran upstairs to my closet. I found a silk nightgown it was short, and pink. (And spaghetti strapped) I'll just ware this. I slipped on the gown, and let my auburn hair down from my ponytail then sprayed my body spray on me. "There I'm ready." I said to myself. And I was ready just in time because then I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs barefooted. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi." I said shyly "Come in." I let him in and I swear the second he stepped foot in the house he just kissed me. I felt his tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth and granted his entry. I moaned in the kiss. I felt his hands touch my waist. FINALLY I pulled away.

"You smell good." Alvin said digging his face in my hair. I let out a giggle.

"thank you." I said.

"I missed you." Alvin said still holding me.

"I missed you too." I pushed him away gently and said "Come on let me show you to my bedroom." I graved Alvin's hand and dragged him to my bedroom. When I opened the door he looked around and then his eyes went on my vanity "Why do you have a pocket knife?" he asked. Oh crap I forgot to put it up after I cut. "Oh it's my brothers." I lied.

"Oh." Was all he could say. I walked over to my desk and got the song sheet I was talking about over the phone. "Okay so here's the song." I said giving him the sheet. "I really don't feel like writing. I had a long f*cking day." He said putting my music sheet on my bed.

"Well then come sit down with me." I sat motioning him to my bed. He sat down next to me. He looked troubled. "Alvin what's wrong?" I said in a worried tone.

"Nothing, nothing you should know." He said gently holding my hand.

"Your the best thing that ever happened to me." Alvin said gently touching my face. I smiled and said "Your sweet. I love you" Alvin smiled "I love you more." then he leaned and kissed me very aggressively. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. My tongue explored his mouth he tasted good. I found myself moaning. I felt his hand start touching my thighs. I found myself wanting more of him I pushed him on his back and kissed him more aggressively.

* * *

I woke up and looked next to me, I was surprised to see Alvin wasn't there. I covered my naked body with the sheets. I looked around my room and then I saw a note on my lamp table. I graved it and read it.

_Brittany you where amazing and I love you and I'm honored you trusted me with this. I had to go work overtime today, I'll see you at school today._

_Love,_

_Alvin_

I smiled at the note for once I felt whole.

* * *

Oh no Brittany's falling too in love! And Eleanor's in the story Yay! Next Chapter is in Eleanor's Point of View. And next chapter Brittany's more B*tchy and Simon's more smartyish! Please Please PLEASE Review! I'm begging you to REVIEW please please! Please Review! Also the next Chapter Brittany's a cheerleader, she's way more in character! Please Review! I hope I fixed my grammar errors!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm just saying sorry fro not updating, any of my stories. But I'm just working on Obsession and Recovery. I lost all motivation for Music and If you guys want me to like continue it or remake it. PM me or just put it in a review to this note. Like everyone said the characters where out of character so sorry...

PS. Obsession's chapter should be up really really soon.

SingForTheMoment1972


End file.
